King of Singer
King of Singer is only one season was not copyrighted by Fantendo. (There's no Nintendo and SEGA Characters) But also known as King of Singer Season 4. All of Competitors in King of Singer Season 4 *GROUP A **Jafar **Chip and Dale **Vanellope von Schweetz **Ralph **Hiro Hamada **Buzz Lightyear **Helen Parr **Kylo Ren *GROUP B **Calhoun **Shrek **Superman **Princess Sofia **Miguel Rivera **Imelda **Maleficent **Ben Tennyson *GROUP C **Daphne Blake **Moana **Sulley **Batman **Ernesto de la Cruz **Elsa **Wonder Woman **Mulan *GROUP D **Gothel **Woody **Jessie **Héctor **Twilight Sparkle **Shank **Anna **Aladdin First Round The rules of the first round in Season 4 is the host will draw all 8 competitors of each group. All of Group Members are in the list. Group A Group B Group C Group D Semi Final Group A Group B Group C Group D Final Group A Group B Group C Group D Champion VS Champion The Final (LIVE) Interview with Champion * means New Competitors from King of Singer: BLACK PROJECT. *Buzz Lightyear & Jessie was absent this episode due of "Toy Story 4" Premiere Day. All Season Results Colors are mean to the competitors in this season. * means First Round Competitor who disqualified. * means Semi-Final Competitor who disqualified. * means Final Group Competitor who got a Runner-Up of the Group. * means Competitor who got the Champion of the Group but disqualified on First Round of Champion VS Champion. (4th Place) * means Competitor who got the Champion of the Group but disqualified on Second Round of Champion VS Champion. (3rd Place) * means Competitor who got the Runner-Up of the Season. * means Competitor who got the Champion of the Season. 4 Chairs * is for the Champion of Group A. * is for the Champion of Group B. * is for the Champion of Group C. * is for the Champion of Group D. Gallery ss4a.png|GROUP A Presentation 1 January 2019 ss4bshadow.png|GROUP B Presentation ss4cshadow.png|GROUP C Presentation ss4dshadow.png|GROUP D Presentation ss4stage.png|The Stage ss4b.png|Group B Revealed Next Week: 26 February 2019 (Aired 19 February 2019) GROUPAmembers.png|Group A (Updated from 19 February) nextweeksemigroupb.png nextweekgroupasemi.png votevanelvselastic.png|Voting Competitor (in Studio) 19 February 2019 elastigirlvtr.png|Competitor VTR (Elastigirl: Round 1 - aired 12 February 2019) imeldavtr.png|Mama Imelda's VTR (aired 5 March 2019) ss4c.png|Group C Revealed Next Week: 19 March 2019 (Aired 12 March 2019) GROUPBmembers.png|Group B (Updated 12 March 2019) calhounvictory.png|Calhoun won against Sofia (Aired 12 March 2019) kosstaytuned2apr.png|King of Singer Livestream at Youtube: STAY TUNED (Before 5.30 PM) ss4d.png|Group D Revealed Next Week: 9 April 2019 (Aired 2 April 2019) GROUPCmembers.png|Group C (Updated 2 April 2019) Kosstaytuned9apr.png Kosstaytuned16apr.png kosstaytuned23apr.png GROUPDmembers.png|Group D (Updated 23 April 2019) Ralphvanellopefinala.png Calhounmiguelfinalb.png Elsadaphnefinalc.png Annaaladdinfinald.png kosstaytuned30apr.png kosstaytuned7may.png kosstaytuned14may.png kosstaytuned21may.png champvschampweek1.png kosstaytuned28may.png Champvschampweek2.png kosstaytuned4june.png Kosstaytuned11june.png Kingofsingerintro11june.png kingofsingerwinner2.jpg|Annoucing a Final Score for Anna (aired 11 June 2019) Competitors Group A jafarkos4.png|Jafar chipdalekos4.png|Chip & Dale ralphkos4.png|Ralph hirokos4.png|Hiro Hamada vanellopekos4.png|Vanellope buzzlightyearkos4.png|Buzz Lightyear elastigirlkos4.png|Elastigirl kylorenkos4.png|Kylo Ren Ralphkosfinal.png Vanellopekosfinal.png Group B ben10kos4.png|Ben Tennyson calhounkos4.png|Sergeant Calhoun sofiakos4.png|Princess Sofia maleficentkos4.png|Maleficent supermankos4.png|Superman imeldakos4.png|Imelda Rivera shrekkos4.png|Shrek miguelkos4.png|Miguel Rivera Calhounkosfinal.png Miguelkosfinal.png Group C Batmankos4.png|Batman Elsakos4.png|Elsa Moanakos4.png|Moana Ernestokos4.png|Ernesto De La Cruz Sulleykos4.png|Sulley Mulankos4.png|Mulan Wonderwomankos4.png|Wonder Woman Daphnekos4.png|Daphne Blake Elsakosfinal.png Daphnekosfinal.png Group D Shankkos4.png|Shank Gothelkos4.png|Gothel Hectorkos4.png|Héctor Annakos4.png|Anna Woodykos4.png|Woody Jessiekos4.png|Jessie Twilightkos4.png|Twilight Sparkle Aladdinkos4.png|Aladdin Annakosfinal.png Aladdinkosfinal.png Matches First Round & Semi-Final Group groupa-1.png|Jafar VS Chip & Dale (Round 1 Group A - aired 5 February 2019) groupa-2.png|Ralph VS Hiro Hamada (Round 1 Group A - aired 5 February 2019) groupa-3.png|Vanellope VS Buzz Lightyear (Round 1 Group A - aired 12 February 2019) groupa-4.png|Elastigirl VS Kylo Ren (Round 1 Group A - aired 12 February 2019) groupa-5.png|Jafar VS Ralph (Semi Final Match 1 Group A - aired 19 February 2019) groupa-6.png|Vanellope VS Elastigirl (Semi Final Match 2 Group A - aired 19 February 2019) groupb-1.png|Ben Tennyson VS Calhoun (Round 1 Group B - aired 26 February 2019) groupb-2.png|Princess Sofia VS Maleficent (Round 1 Group B - aired 26 February 2019) groupb-3.png|Superman VS Imelda (Round 1 Group B - aired 5 March 2019) groupb-4.png|Shrek VS Miguel (Round 1 Group B - aired 5 March 2019) groupb-5.png|Calhoun VS Princess Sofia (Semi Final Match 1 Group B - aired 12 March 2019) groupb-6.png|Imelda VS Miguel (Semi Final Match 2 Group B - aired 12 March 2019) groupc-1.png|Batman VS Elsa (Round 1 Group C - aired 19 March 2019) groupc-2.png|Moana VS Ernesto De La Cruz (Round 1 Group C - aired 19 March 2019) groupc-3.png|Sulley VS Mulan (Round 1 Group C - aired 26 March 2019) groupc-4.png|Wonder Woman VS Daphne Blake (Round 1 Group C - aired 26 March 2019) groupc-5.png|Elsa VS Moana (Semi Final Match 1 Group C - aired 2 April 2019) groupc-6.png|Mulan VS Daphne Blake (Semi Final Match 2 Group C - aired 2 April 2019) groupd-1.png|Shank VS Gothel (Round 1 Group D - aired 9 April 2019) groupd-2.png|Héctor VS Anna (Round 1 Group D - aired 9 April 2019) groupd-3.png|Woody VS Jessie (Round 1 Group D - aired 16 April 2019) groupd-4.png|Twilight Sparkle VS Aladdin (Round 1 Group D - aired 16 April 2019) groupd-5.png|Gothel VS Anna (Semi Final Match 1 Group D - aired 23 April 2019) groupd-6.png|Woody VS Aladdin (Semi Final Match 2 Group D - aired 23 April 2019) Final Group groupa-final.png|Ralph VS Vanellope (Final Group A - aired 30 April 2019) groupb-final.png|Calhoun VS Miguel (Final Group B - aired 7 May 2019) groupc-final.png|Elsa VS Daphne (Final Group C - aired 14 May 2019) groupd-final.png|Anna VS Aladdin (Final Group D - aired 21 May 2019) Champion Round champvschampweek1.png|Vanellope,Calhoun,Elsa and Anna (Champ VS Champ Week 1 - aired 28 May 2019) champvschampweek2.png|Calhoun,Elsa and Anna (Champ VS Champ Week 2 - aired 4 June 2019) elsavsanna.png|Elsa VS Anna (THE FINAL - aired Live 11 June 2019) Audition of the Next Season *Audition Round in "King of Singer: BLACK PROJECT" opened to join up for qualifying 24 singers (18 March-22 March 2019). *Audition Round in "King of Singer: BLACK PROJECT" was finished the Audition on 11 May and will annouce on 1 June. Trivia *King of Singer (Season 4) is only show that not copyrighted by Fantendo. *King of Singer is fourth season was preceded by Fantendo King of Singer Season 3. *This season made a draw for each groups every week, After the First Round ends. *King of Singer on next season was airing after 'Behind the Scene' Special Episode. *User:DoodleFox is the King of Singer by credits to them. *King of Singer: The Final aired on 11 June 5.00 PM. It's faster than other episodes. Category:2019 Category:Fantendo King of Singer Seasons